1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flat panel display with a built-in touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is an input device that may allow a user's instruction to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display or the like with a user's hand or object.
The touch panel may be formed on a front face of the image display to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. A user's hand or an object may contact, e.g., directly contact, the touch panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position may be inputted as an input signal to the image display.
Since such a touch panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to an image display, such as a keyboard or mouse, the application fields for a touch panel have been gradually extended.